(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of stimulating production of IgM antibodies, more particularly, the use of nifedipine in this stimulation.
(2) Background of the Invention
The compound used in the current invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,847 assigned to Bayer and is known to be a coronary vasodilator and calcium blocker.
A recently published work by Cerrina et al, Am Rev Respir Dis 1981; 123:156-160 discloses that nifedipine, while not modifying the basic bronchial tone of patients with asthma, does prevent exercise-induced asthma.
Tanizaki et al of Creighton University's Department of Medicine have disclosed that nifedipine can have inhibitory effects on allergic reactions.